odyssey_crimson_sandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Davlamen
Deeds Details Basic Information: * Race: Wood Elf * Class: Druid * Sex: Male * Age: 22 * Level: 2 - 58 XP * AC: 17 * Health: 7 * Alignment: Neutral Character Details * Physical Description: * Height: 6'1" * Weight: 185 lbs * Oddities: * Strengths: * Weaknesses: Arachnophobia * Languages: Common, Sylvan, Draconic, Orc, Elven * Birthplace: Faora Plains * Deity: N/A Physicality: * STR - 11 * DEX - 12 * CON - 7 * INT - 16 * WIS - 15 * CHA - 9 * Fortitude -2 * Reflex +1 * Will +6 Powers and Abilities: * Nature Sense '- Davlamen gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. * '''Animal Companion '- Davlamen has a wolf companion that follows him around and can attack for him. This wolf is a loyal companion that accompanies Davlamen on his adventures as appropriate for its kind. * 'Wild Empathy '- Davlamen can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person. Davlamen rolls 1d20 and adds his ranger level and his Charisma bonus to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, Davlamen and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal visibility conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. * 'Summon Familiar '- Davlamen can obtain a familiar that he chooses. Doing so takes 24 hours and uses up magical materials that cost 100 gp. A familiar is a magical beast that resembles a small animal and is unusually tough and intelligent. The creature serves as a companion and servant. As he advances in level, his familiar also increases in power. If the familiar dies or is dismissed by Davlamen, the wizard must attempt a DC 15 Fortitude saving throw. Failure means he loses 200 experience points per wizard level; success reduces the loss to one-half that amount. * 'Scribe Scroll '- Davlamen can create a scroll of any spell that he knows. Scribing a scroll takes one day for each 1,000 gp in its base price. The base price of a scroll is its spell level × its caster level × 25 gp. To scribe a scroll, he must spend 1/25 of this base price in XP and use up raw materials costing one-half of this base price. * '''Immunity to Sleep Spells * Low-light Vision '''- Davlamen can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of shadowy illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. Spells Known: '''Druid Spells Level 0 Create Water, Cure Minor Wounds, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Flare, Guidance, Know Direction, Light, Mending, Purify Food and Drink, Read Magic, Resistance, Virtue Level 1 Calm Animals, Charm Animal, Cure Light Wounds, Detect Animals or Plants, Detect Snares and Pits, Endure Elements, Entangle, Faerie Fire, Goodberry, Hide from Animals, Jump, Longstrider, Magic Fang, Magic Stone, Obscuring Mist, Pass without Trace, Produce Flame, Shillelagh, Speak with Animals, Summon Nature's Ally I Wizard Spells Level 0 Acid Splash, Arcane Mark, Dancing Lights, Daze, Disrupt Undead, Ghost Sound, Mage Hand, Message, Open/Close, Prestidigitation, Ray of Frost, Touch of Fatigue Level 1 Summon Monster I, Burning Hands, Enlarge Person, Mage Armor, Sleep, Obscuring Mist Inventory: Equipped * Scale Mail Armor * Club * Shield, Large, Steel Backpack * Ale, Gallon (x3) * Cheese, Hunk of * Mug/tankard, Clay * Signet Ring * Ale, Mug * Bottle, Wine, Glass * Rations, trail (x3) * Waterskin